


My Lost Love, Please Find Me.

by MissLizzyfrizzy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, High School, Loss, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLizzyfrizzy/pseuds/MissLizzyfrizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank use to be in love, hell he was still in love. He was taken from the love of his life ten years ago, because of his parents not understanding Frank's sexuality. After ten years of being gone; he remembers their story before returning to Jersey hoping to find Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lost Love, Please Find Me.

love; hell, he was still in love. Ten years ago he was taken away from the love of his life. He can still feel the man that gave him life, hands on him, especially when he was sleeping. He dreamed of his red haired beauty every night.   
Frank met him when he was a freshmen in high school; usually fifteen year olds don’t have any say in love, but they were different. They were soul mates, Frank actually believed.   
Gerard was eighteen when they met; his little brother’s new friend since Frank was thrown out of his Catholic High School for being gay. 

 

 

flashback-

 

 

“I’m so sorry about that Frank, I wish people would have treated you differently.” Gerard said as he leaned over his brother to get another slice of pizza. Frank just nodded, his way of saying thank you.   
“So do you like it at our high school so far?” Mikey asked, nudging his older brother off him.   
“Yea, well, I like that I can wear whatever I want, so I don’t only get to wear jeans and band T-shirts on the weekends. But the people other than you and your brother and, oh Ray, everyone else kinda has a stick up their ass.” Gerard burst out laughing. Grabbing onto the kitchen counter.  
“You know he’s right Gerard, we can’t all be like you Queen of the school.” Mikey pushed the slightly taller man.   
“Queen?”   
“I’m gay and everyone worships me for no reason, but you are right, half of the people that follow me around all day are fake, they just want to fit in.” Gerard shrugged.   
“Ah, well. It’s good to know I’m not alone.”  
“Same.” Gerard winked. 

 

After their first meet, Gerard made sure Frank was safe at school; he made sure no one messed with him. Gerard may have been a big ass fairy, but people were afraid of him.   
So when Frank was thrown up against his locker third period, Gerard made sure that he would talk to Kevin, and when Gerard means talk, he means throw him up against a locker and spat in his face like he did to Frank.   
As people started to leave Frank alone, he became more like himself, hyper, happy(ish) and loveable, as Gerard put it. 

 

The day that Gerard fell for Frank, it wasn’t seeing him shirtless, or half naked, or getting a seductive look from the younger boy; it was his laugh. They were all sitting around Mikey and Gerard’s living room listening to records and talking about music, movies, and comic books.   
And Ray said something so un Godly crazy that it made Frank laugh so hard, he was practically rolling on the floor. Gerard was laughing too, but he mostly had his eyes on Frank. That was a real person, acting in a real way. And he liked that, way too much.   
Frank fell for Gerard the day they went for a drive, him, Mikey and Gerard. Frank called shotgun before Mikey. And Mr, Navigator put the radio on and automatically began singing. All Frank could do was watch Gerard; the way he was so passionate, Frank hoped one day he would be as passionate towards him. 

 

 

And than the day they got together. God, Frank would never forget that day. He actually cries when he thinks of that moment.   
Frank could remember it like it was actually happening right at that moment. Gerard was outside when Frank ran out of the school, tears running down his face, wiping them on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he began to walk towards the gates of the school. Gerard got up and followed the distressed boy; staying far enough away that Frank couldn’t see him.   
They ended up at the cemetery, right now the block from the school. Gerard knew this cemetery well his grandmother was buried there. So he followed the younger boy deep into the cemetery, until Frank collapsed in front of a gravestone. He began to weep and smack the ground. Gerard tried to see what it said on the stone, but he could hardly see, until he tripped on a tree root. 

 

 

flashback-

 

Frank jumped, turning around seeing Gerard behind him. With shocked eyes, Frank crawled over to Gerard.   
“Are you okay?” Frank asked in a small voice.   
“Frank I should be asking if you are okay.”   
“I- I, uh.” Frank’s lower lip began to quiver. But Gerard was right there. He grabbed the younger boy, pushing him on to his lap so he could embrace him with every part of his body. “That’s my real mom, buried there. Apparently she killed herself when I was young, uh, my dad was seeing someone behind her back. Well, the women who is my “mom” now. Uh, I found out two years ago when my grandparents whom I never met told me the real story, so this day is really hard for me. Most of my life was a lie, and I, I-“  
“Shh, no its okay, you don’t have to justify why you’re sad; they lied to you, you never got to greave over her death. I completely understand.”  
“You do?” Frank hiccupped.   
“Well, three years ago I lost my best friend, my Grandmother. She taught me how to sing, and draw and pretty much be myself. I miss her. God, I miss her.” Frank buried his head into Gerard’s neck, taking in his warmth and safety.   
“I’m sorry about you Grandmother.”  
“And I’m sorry about you mother and the way your “parents” handled it.” Gerard brushed back Frank’s fringe, seeing his beautiful eyes. As Gerard leaned on a near tree, he felt Frank pushing into him. Pushing so close that they were almost one. So close that Frank kissed Gerard. And the world exploded. Fireworks, fire, flares, canons all went off in the background. Gripping onto Gerard’s leather jacket, Frank moaned, pushing the older man against the tree.   
Pulling apart, Gerard was shocked, but so happy someone caved. Frank was blushing he wanted to climb right into the coffin with his mom.   
“I’m-“  
“Don’t even apologize! Don’t you dare! That, I’ve been waiting for one of us to do that. I- Frank I’ve liked you for a while, like ‘one of the first times you’ve been in my house’ while. Frank-“  
“If you’re asking me to go on a date with you, it’s a yes, if you’re asking me to be your boyfriend, it’s also a yes.” Gerard laughed, throwing his head back against a tree.  
“I was actually gonna ask you both of those things. So now that I know it’s a yes, a friend of mine has a gig tonight, and since it’s a Friday night, I was wondering if you’d like to be my date?”   
“Yes!” Frank flung himself onto Gerard once again. 

 

That night, Frank ran out to Gerard’s car. Once he was buckled he leaned over kissing Gerard. Humming, Gerard brushed his fingertips against Frank’s cheek.   
“Ready?” Frank just nodded, as Gerard pulled away from his house.   
Getting to the venue, Gerard held onto Frank’s hand telling him not let go at all. Once they got to the front of the line, the bouncer smiled when he saw Gerard.  
“Hey Queenie, whose your friend?” The big guy asked.  
“My boyfriend.” Gerard pulled him closer. Frank blushed, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. The big guy stepped aside, telling them to have fun.   
“Why does everyone call you Queenie?” Frank laughed,  
“Well, it’s kind of the opposite of who I am. Yes, I am gay, but I am kinda a tough guy. I’m soft towards you cause I care about you a lot, but if someone tried to hurt you, I’d tear them apart.” Gerard, yanked Frank flush against his body, feeling every dip, lump and curve. Frank hummed, kissing Gerard, sucking his lower lip. The older man moaned, digging his nails into Frank’s back, until someone interrupted them. “Bert!” Gerard smiled, hugging the greasy looking guy.  
“Hey, whose this!” Bert shot Frank a seductive look. Frank stood behind Gerard, grabbing on to his shirt.  
“Hey! Now Bert! This is my boyfriend.” Gerard leaned down kissing Frank’s head.   
“Awe! Damn he’s a looker Gerard.”  
“Oh yea he is, but I see more than that in him.” Gerard pulled him closer.  
“You coming to the after party?”   
“Nah, I’m trying to stay away from alcohol from now on.” Gerard scrunched up his face.   
“Alright, well, I got to get back there.” Bert waved as he walked away.   
“What happened?”  
“I just don’t like the person I am when I am intoxicated. I also promised Mikey I wouldn’t ever be that person again, plus now that I have you, I really wont ever be that person again.” Gerard kissed Frank once before pulling him in to the crowd.

 

 

When Gerard pulled up to Frank’s house, the younger boy leaned over, pressing his lips, his tongue, and fingertips against Gerard’s. Moaning, Gerard pushed his fingers under the younger man’s shirt.   
“Love,” Gerard hummed against Frank’s lips. Pulling back slightly to look at Gerard. “Can we tell people? Like, on Monday I want to pick you up and walk hand and hand into school.” Gerard smiled, pushing back Frank hair.   
“Um, yes, I just hope that-“  
“No one is gonna touch you and if they do, they will have to deal with me.” Gerard framed Frank’s face, kissing him until they were both breathless.   
“Can I see you tomorrow?” Frank asked. Gerard’s response was another kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months went on and Frank and Gerard were hotter than ever. They were attached to the hip. Wherever Frank went, Gerard was and vice versa.   
Mikey was so happy they were together, he believed that this was the happiest his brother has ever been. And that’s all Mikey wanted, for Gerard to be happy. 

 

 

Frank never really saw Gerard flip out. He was mostly calm, loving, caring towards him. No matter what. They fought about stupid stuff, but Gerard never raised his voice towards Frank.   
Until the day that Jamerson and his crew beat Frank to a bloody mess, right in front of Mikey. 

 

 

 

 

 

flashback-

 

“Frank!” Mikey cried as he was held against a locker. Frank coughed and cried, almost screaming at the top of his lungs, but sadly, school ended two hours ago and it was a Friday. Why they stayed behind, well, Ray and Gerard were in detention and that was there ride.   
As Mikey fought to get lose, he kicked and punched until the boy was on the floor, Mikey fell to the floor. But he grabbed his phone, dialing Gerard. Mikey felt sick, his stomach was bruised, he felt like he was gonna be sick. He couldn’t see straight or at all, his glasses were somewhere out of sight.   
“Mikey I’m in dent- Is that Frank screaming?” Gerard said in a monotone voice.  
“Gee, you have to get down here, please, I tried Gee, I tired to get him help, Gee!” Mikey cried as Frank’s screams subsided. Mikey saw Frank was half unconscious. The boys laughed and still kicked and punched the small boy. Gerard rounded the corner with Ray; he was burning, Mikey has never seen him this mad. He didn’t think Gerard had any control at that moment.   
“Ray, grab Mikey.” Gerard grunted as he started ripping boys off his hurt boyfriend. Jamerson hit Gerard in the jaw, but the older man felt nothing. He was numb, just like Frank. Picking the bully up by his neck, he heard the younger man choke and beg Gerard to let go. Mikey begged him to also. Looking at Frank, he saw his eyes open slightly as he mouthed Gerard’s name. The boyfriend threw Jamerson across the hall, making a loud bang against the lockers. The bully groaned rolling over to his stomach, throwing up.   
Gerard got to his knees, cradling the love of his life.   
“Call 911! Someone call 911!” Gerard cried as he just held on to the smaller boy. That day, Ray and Mikey saw Gerard cry. Gerard never cried, not even when his Grandmother died, even though she was his best friend. 

 

The wait at the hospital was long. Gerard could barely contain himself. Ray and Mikey practically had to sit on him. Until Fank’s parents walked in. They rushed to the desk, hearing that Frank was unavailable still.   
Turning to the boys, they looked confused. Gerard stood, walking over to the pair.  
“Hi I am Frank’s friend, um, we found him and called the police. My brother tried to stop them, but there were too many.”   
“It’s because of you! You fairy! This would have never happened if it wasn’t for you!” The women yelled. Gerard was pale. Mikey grabbed him, sitting him down away from Frank’s parents. 

 

Hours later, Frank was awake. His parents ran to his room. Walking in, Frank looked horrible; he was bruised head to toe, but some how he had a smile on his face. When Frank saw his parents, he asked if Gerard was outside.   
“You can’t see him.” His “mother” said. Frank’s smile disappeared.   
“Why not?”  
“He is the reason why you’re hurt.” She said petting Frank’s hair.   
“Are you dense?” Frank asked seriously.  
“Exuse me!” His father bellowed.   
“I wanna see my boyfriend! I don’t know if you remember, but I was thrown out of a school for being gay. I didn’t know Gerard back than so how is this his fault?” His parents looked at him.  
“You can’t see him.” Frank pouted his lips and nodded.   
“Fine.” Frank said, pushing his legs over the bed. His parents tried to put him back, but he began to scream. Two nurses ran in, looking at the boy being grabbed by his parents.  
“What the hell is going on!” They screamed.   
“I need to go to the waiting room, get me a wheelchair.” He demanded.   
“Now son-“  
“Get me a wheelchair or I walk.” The nurses looked at each other in shock. “Fine.” Grabbing his IV he began to limp to the waiting room down the hall. His parents fallowed yelling at him. Every time they touched him he’d scream. Rounding the corner, Gerard had his head in his hands crying. Mikey eyes widened when he saw Frank.   
Frank was in so much pain; he knew he couldn’t make it much longer.   
“Uh, Gerard.” Mikey nudged his brother. Gerard’s head shit up looking at Frank. The older boy ran over to his boyfriend, taking him into his arms. That’s when Frank collapsed against him. His lover lifted him into his arms, having Mikey push his IV along with them as they walked back to his hospital room. Frank whispered how his parents tried to keep him away and how he is never going to allow that, no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frank got better with time. It took a few months, but he made a full recovery. But now Gerard was even more protective over his boyfriend; he walked him to class, and when he couldn’t do that he had Mikey and Ray with him at all times.   
Months went on, they said their first I love you’s and their first time together was mind blowing. They were head over heels in love with each other and no one could stop them. Well, that’s until Gerard’s graduation. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

flashback-

 

 

Frankie ran through the crowd grabbing Gerard from behind pulling him close.  
“Congrats baby! I’m so proud of you.” Frankie smiled. Gerard kissed Frank hard. Their kiss was full of love, lust, desire, passion. Different from every other kiss, because this one had support. They supported each other in anything they wanted to do. “I love you so much, so, so much.”   
Gerard was going to school in New York, but he’s commuting on the Ferry three times a week. Just until Frankie graduated, than they would move there together. But that never happened.   
Gerard had to go back into the school to get their actual diplomas. Mikey and Frankie waited outside the back of the school as crowds of happy parents surrounded the front of the school as they waited for their kids.   
But out of the corner of Frank’s eye he could see his parents charging towards the boys. His father grabbed him by the arm; pulling him into his body was he squeezed Frank’s limps to the side. His “mother” placed a cloth over Frank’s nose and mouth, which Frank almost instantly became unconscious. Mikey screamed and yelled for them to stop, but Frank’s mother kicked him into the brick wall of the school, smacking his head. His vision became dizzy has he tried to watch where they were taking Frank. 

 

Gerard and Ray walked outside, laughing and cheering, until they saw Mikey. Rushing to his side, Gerard shook him awake.  
“Mikey you okay, where’s Frank?” Gerard became frantic; his breathing was labored, he was already sweating.  
“His parents. His parents attacked him, they put this cloth over his mouth and he went to sleep, I tried to get him out of their grasp, but his mom kicked me and I fell into the brick wall. They dragged his body towards their car.” Gerard ran off yelling for Ray to get Mikey home.   
Racing to Frank’s house he didn’t see their car or lights. Getting out of the car he banged on the door. No one answered. Looking through the windows he saw the furniture was gone. Everything was gone. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Frank, but his phone was disconnected. Gerard felt his heart split into two at that moment. He couldn’t walk. He sank down onto the Iero’s porch. Dialing Ray, he asked him to come get him he couldn’t drive, he couldn’t move. 

When Ray got there, Ray knew that Gerard was dying. He could feel Gerard’s life drifting away as he drove his car home. When they walked into the house, Mikey rushed to his side holding an ice pack to the back of his head.  
“Is Frank okay?” Gerard was just in motion; he wasn’t living.   
“Mikey, Frank’s gone.” Ray followed Gerard who collapsed onto the couch letting out a chest wrenching sob.  
“Frankie.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frank was all right; his parents didn’t physically hurt him. They took him to Maine. He ended up waking up when they arrived at the little cabin he was going to live in for ten years.   
He took online classes while he waited for freedom. He wasn’t allowed to have a phone, he wasn’t allowed out of the house. It was like a remake of children in the attic. He wasn’t allowed to do anything, but school.   
Frank tried to kill himself eight times while he was away from Gerard. He believed that there was nothing in life that could fix his broken heart.   
That was until Frank graduated with a full GED and bachelors in teaching. And right after that, his step mom died. His dad was broken; He felt like what Frank was feeling the last ten years, and finally decided to move back to Jersey. Not only because his father had nothing, but because Frank got a job at one of the community colleges. 

Gerard didn’t take Frank’s kidnapping kindly. He didn’t go to NYU, he decided to stay in Jersey just in case Frank made his way back.   
Gerard didn’t look at any other men; even if he was asked out, he didn’t really lie, he was in love still, but the love of his life was still missing.   
Gerard got a teaching job at a high school as an art teacher. It wasn’t his first choice, but it paid the bills.   
Mikey was still in college; he took for a few years to find himself, but he ended up going back to school for music and business.   
And Ray, well Ray got out of Jersey. He offered Gerard a place to live and a job in California, but he couldn’t leave, just in case. 

 

Mikey was running late to school; Gerard was rushing too, but lucky for him his school was across the street. Mikey has a twenty-minute drive. Racing around, Mikey threw his bag over his shoulder and put his boots half on before he was calling for Gerard.   
“I’m out brother! I’ll see you later!”   
“Bye Mikey, good luck!” Gerard yelled from his bedroom while he got dressed. 

Mikey took off towards his college, parking in the last parking lot on campus, sine he was late, very late for his first class. Was there a point of showing up? Well, it was the first day.   
Running into English, he raced to back, trying not to interrupt the class. Pulling out his tablet and a notebook, he looked at the clock. Good going Mikey you made it too the last five minutes of class, he thought. Grunting he put his stuff away, hearing the teacher tell everyone he’d see them Wednesday.   
Standing, Mikey looked at the teacher and saw Frank. Dropping his bag, almost knocking half the desks over, Mikey sank down into a seat again.   
“Frank!” Mikey shouted. Frank’s trance shot to the back of the room seeing Mikey. That’s when Frank fainted. 

 

 

“Gerard, I need you to come to my school. I need your help.” Mikey yelled into his phone.  
“I’m in second period.”  
“Its an emergency!” Mikey yelled. Huffing, Gerard gave in. Mikey went back into the classroom seeing Frankie sitting at his desk.   
“Mikey, did you call Gerard?” Frank asked.  
“Of course I did! What happened to you?” Mikey said sitting next to his “teacher.”  
“They took me to Maine, I lived in a cabin with my step-mom and dad, I finished my schooling online. I wasn’t allowed to call anyone or do anything but school.” Frank whimpered. Mikey rubbed his back. “I tried, God I tried to get out, but I was being watched twenty-four-seven.”  
“Gerard almost died without you. You have no idea. I was watching him constantly. I was afraid to sleep.  
“God, I wish I could of sent a sign, something. But Mikey I tried to kill myself. Eight times. Eight. Fucking. Times!” Frank slammed his hands on his desk. Mikey hugged his teacher, shushing him, telling him that it’s all good now. 

Gerard called Mikey when he got to the school, walking towards the classroom number that Mikey gave him. Waiting outside of it, Mikey grabbed Gerard by the shoulders.   
“What’s wrong? Have you been crying?” Gerard asked.   
“Gee, when you walk in there, please, please don’t faint.” Mikey opened the door, walking in first. Frankie stood in the middle of the floor his heart beating faster than an 808 drum. He couldn’t feel anything. That’s until he saw Gerard. His hair was different, shorter and black. But he looked perfect. He was always perfect. Gerard, who was looking at Mikey in complete concern finally heard the voice he’s been missing.  
“Hey cutie.” Frankie whispered, tears pouring out of his eyes, as Gerard’s face turned white. He looked back at Mikey, before he fell to his knees. “Gerard.” Frankie whimpered as he ran over to the man on the floor. Getting on his knees himself, he grabbed Gerard’s shoulders. “Honey I’m here I’m so sorry. I tired to get away. Baby I-“ Gerard finally woke up; his hands were on Frank’s body pulling him close as if they never were separated.  
“Did they hurt you? What they do to you?” Gerard cried. “Why are you so skinny. You were never this skinny.” Gerard framed Frank’s face pulling him into a kiss; well as much as they could muster up while crying.  
“They, they didn’t hurt me. But I was locked in a cabin for ten years with nothing but online classes more like my parents printed out the work and I wrote it all down and they entered it in for me. I was trapped for ten years. No phones, I didn’t feel fresh air until a week ago. My stepmother died. Dad’s heart broken, I applied to the college and I got the job I didn’t even look at the roster. I- Gerard, I love you. I love you so much. I never stopped. I-“ Frank broke, he was pale and fragile. He was not taken care of correctly.   
“Gerard he tried to kill himself eight times over the last ten years.” Mikey whispered to Gerard.   
“Honey, I love you, so much. I never stopped either. You’re my everything, remember?”   
“I never forgot.” 

 

They kissed again; the start of rebuilding their relationship.


End file.
